Corvus Grey Anjou
Corvus Grey Anjou, or Jetzatzphrat, is a Mahjarrat posing as a male human in the 6th age. He is the former King of Anglia, a large Southern Asgarnian state. Currently, he works as a military officer military of the Union, a shadowy nation-state which controls a part of Kandarin, Karamja, the Fremennik Isles, and several small overseas territories. Note: I will refer throughout the article to Jetzatzphrat, Valerian Ashford, and Corvus Anjou. These are all personas of the same mahjarrat, who is Jetzatzphrat. Corvus is the most current one. Appearance and Personality "My relationship to power is that I'm all for it. People need someone to watch over them. 95% of the people in this world need to be told what to do and how to do it." ~Corvus Grey Anjou on power Corvus appears as a handsome, sandy brown haired human male with a slightly above average build. He normally wears a worn blue overcoat with a tricorn and white shirt and black breeches. The overcoat's epaulettes are often used to hold bandoliers in place which carry extra throwing knives, various flasks, and pouches. Another belt sits at his waist with two sheathes for a mace and a sword or two swords, and more throwing knives. A large coin pouch sits on the back of the belt along with a teletab pouch and a square bolt pouch. It should be noted Corvus is ambidextrous. His battle armor consists of a full-face helmet with a maltese cross design on the front, as this is his family's crest. The helmet also has a red plume to signify his allegiance to Monvallis and Anglia. The rest of the armor is huge and bulky but Corvus has adapted and it able to move quickly with it. The material is mithril, which has been colored grey and well-tanned leather which is surprisingly resilient and infused with ganodermic flakes to help protect against magic. The sword is large runite bastard sword looted from Varus Praven when he was arrested. A mace and a smaller silver sword often hand on his belt along with the aforementioned pouches. He recently has been practicing with a customized arbalest. The arbalest has a six bolt clip and due to it's complex winding system can fire the full clip in about 50 seconds. However, the device has a massive kick because of the super-tense crossbow limbs. In response to this, Corvus has added a series of hooks and some padding to his shoulders to help minimize pain. This is equipped with a glass magnifying scope which allows him to hit targets over 300 feet away. As for personality, he seems to have two completely different sides. One is arrogant, hateful, dismissive, and sadistic. This side enjoys killing for fun. His other side, his dominant side, is kind and gentle but still decisive and occasionally forceful. Often, his altar egos can cause problems in more peaceful sides of life such as marriage and his time with children. However, on the battlefield he excels. Abilities and Powers Corvus is a rather powerful Mahjarrat, with access to vast armories and thousands of years of melee training. His signature weapons are either blunt, such as a mace, or large and piercing such as his runite bastard sword. Since his time as a ranger his skill with a crossbow has been improving greatly and he now shoots very well, especially with his custom-made repeating arbalest, which is large enough to pierce armor and skewer men. Magic, oddly, is not too strong either, being able to cast teleportation spells and basic spells. His main strength and ability, however, is his intuition and liking of "Mental Magic", that is, breaking into an opponents mind and doing one of several things. He could initiate telepathy, he could manipulate memories into making them forget something, or, his most deadly form and one that completely and totally wears him down; the past two times he has done this has left him bedridden for three days. Corvus has the ability to quite literally melt an opponent's mind; He does this by overloading their tiny human brains with 11,000 years of memories, which is beyond the brain's storage capacity; this overloads and confuses the brain. Then, he withdraws all memories and skills, leaving the poor fellow a vegetable who cannot speak, walk, or even move. This is deadly and never used in combat; it is too stressful and taxing on the person who does it. Corvus normally does this when he is done torturing a victim and they are of no more use to him. God Wars to the Fourth Age : Note: This section is currently undergoing an expansion or rework. Corvus was born to Zarosian Mahjarrat parents during the God Wars but was too young to participate until it was too late. He grew up with his parents missing; he never found out if they were dead or still out there. He wandered, aimlessly, nowhere to go. He slowly lost faith in Zaros, finding it often and then losing it again. There was no denying he was still there, but the question was did he care? Most often, he answer appeared to be no. Jetzatzphrat became adept at shapeshifting during this time, his favorite forms being that of a Raven or a Beetle. It was during his studies he began to adopt more of a Godless philosophy, though still nominally Zarosian. He felt abandoned by his god whom he thought had cared for him, and if not him his race. He wasn't sure where to go with this; already his remaining Zarosian comrades were eyeing him with suspicion. The Zamorakians proved to not like him much either. A month or so later, Jetzatzphrat returned to the abandoned fortress in which he had made his home. He found a Zamorakian death squad waiting for him. He fought hard, but there was alot. The captain of the squad, a fellow named Yanus Freskun, was wearing heavy armor and he had a flail of the type that would crush the lich's hard bones. It was in this time when Jetzatzphrat remembered a scrap of his parents. His mother had spoken to his father at some point about literally imploding some fool's brain. Jetzatzphrat concentrated. He focused on Yanus' mind, which wasn't the strongest of them all. He connected with his brain. He paused. He wasn't sure what to do. Then he let every memory, 5,000 years of them, flood into the man's brain. It couldn't process all that information. How could it? Then, just as soon as he started, he took ALL memories. The man's poor brain failed, and he collapsed. So did Jetzatzphrat. It had worn him out so much he could barely stand. He didn't notice the remaining death squad sneak away, after seeing the horrifying spectacle. He slept. For 5 days, he lay slouched in the corner as his cranium recovered from the mental fatigue. And when he awoke, he knew what his specilization would be. The fact he could break men simply by concentrating enthralled him. And so he got up, and went to seek out his Zarosian friends. Early Life as Valerian M. Ashford "The essence of these humans is that they never seek perfection." ~Corvus, when talking about being human. After another age making Zarosian connections and perfecting his skills, Jetzatzphrat felt ready enough to enter human society. He took on the form of a child around the age of 5 and wandered by night until he found a farm. Quickly pretending to fall down and cry in sight of the farmers working their crops, he gained their sympathy. They took him in and asked him who he was but Jetzatzphrat simply answered that his name was "Valerian". The farmers, John Ashford and Melina Ashford, adopted him under Ardougnian law. Valerian grew up working the farm. Jetzatzphrat was, however, always suspicious of his parents. Something about them never seemed quite right. They often went away for days on end when he was older and once he saw John Ashford carrying a crossbow. On afternoon his suspicions were confirmed.. He was working in the field when he saw a group of mounted soldiers carrying the standard of the Ryder Family gallop into the hamlet where their farm was situated. One man dismounted and walked over to his parents, who had come outside to see the commotion. The man walked up to them, drew his sword, and ran both of them through. Valerian ran forward to do as he could but was apprehended by the knights. The man who had killed his adoptive parents explained to him that they were enemies of the state. He also said that his name was Matthew Ryder I. Valerian was impressed, and ever thinking of power and wealth, recognized who the man was. Matthew was the leader of Ardougne's armies and several provinces. Valerian agreed to become the man's squire and rode off on a pack-horse, leaving his old life behind. Squire of Matthew Ryder and the Nourom War Life moved quickly for Valerian as a squire. He was already good with his weapons since he had had so much time to practice with them. He became familiar with all members of the Ryder family and received his first command as a Major-General in the Kandarian North Army. There, he fought a few successful battles fending off the Fremenniks. Matthew Ryder made him a full royal knight shortly thereafter. One day, Valerian was riding back with his men from putting a goblin raid down when he saw Camelot in flames. He immediatly ordered his men to hang back while he moved forward. Galloping through what appeared to be a battle, Valerian reached Matthew in the rear. "Is this a war, sir?" Valerian asked. "No, son. But it's about to be." (For all you doubters, this was actual dialogue I had. Cheesy, right?) Valerian entered the battle with his own men hammering the Nourom host from the rear. The Nourom retreated when the main Kandarian army appeared to the south. After the battle, Valerian was re-assigned to the Ryder Family Guard as it's commandant. He led the men in various engagements against the Nourom, including one where assassins attacked a meeting of the family. Afer a few long years of fighting, Matthew was killed. The whole world mourned one of their greatest leaders. Oliver Ryder, Matthew's son, did not share his father's level head and stragegic genius. He decided to send all of the Ryders, and their armies, to Falador, to rule there for a while. Falador and the Genics "Greed is a bottomless pit which exhausts the person in an endless effort to satisfy the need without ever reaching satisfaction." Valerian stayed in the same position for a while more, commandant, while the power of the Ryders faded from memory and the land until only Falador remained. Terrorist attacks by the Kinshra happened often, during which half of Falador was burnt to the ground. Valerian began to feel forgotten and alone and quickly saw the wisdom of the Kinshra; ending the Ryders was what Falador needed. Before he could do it himself though, the remnants of the Ryders pulled out of Falador and into hiding. Jetzatzphrat decided to stay. A new state, the Commonwealth of Gielinor, quickly emerged as a republic. Valerian was appointed military governor of Burthorpe where he served in multiple border skirmishes with Kandarin, who had begun to take a more aggressive stance under Queen Sylvari. In fact, when the C.O.G. decided to go to war with Kandarin, it was Valerian's coastal batteries which fired the first shot. However, the republic government of the C.O.G. meant that leaders could not be as strong and after winning several naval battles but losing in Southern Asgarnia, the C.O.G began to collapse. Refugees streamed down the roads of Asgarnia into Misthalin as desperate Faladian Guardsmen tried to cover their retreat from the victorious Kandar forces. Valerian was among those, and he traveled all through Misthalin to Al Kharid, where the Genic Family ruled a desert empire, and were looking for new officers. Valerian joined as Captain of the Guard and quickly connected with Holly Genic and the emperor, Path Genic. Valerian pioneered cataphracts, or armored camel soldiers armed with maces. These shock troops became the backbone of Kharidian cavalry and Valerian won considerable respect with the court and citizens. However, all good things could not last. After a sqaubble over camels with Path, who had a notorious temper. Valerians' own cataphracts chased him across to the desert until he found himself cornered on the banks of the River Lum. He was shot in the thigh with a poison arrow as he tried to escape the Genics. He managed to drag himself to a healer so the wound didn't kill him but decided it was time to go underground for awhile, build up strength, and wait. Early "Human" Life and Career as Corvus Jetzatzphrat survived for several more years until the very end of the 5th Age, when he took on the form of a human child with a nametag attached which said "Corvus", which ironically was the technical name for his favorite form, the Raven. He was found on the streets of Draynor Village before he was found by a family who were visiting the monthly market in the town. This family happened to be minor nobility and had a small estate near Rimmington. They took Corvus in, and he became a member of the the Aethius of Asgarnia. He was raised with his adoptive brother and physical doppelganger Titus, who for all his physical merits wasn't too smart. Corvus was already an expert sword-fighter but had to act out becoming better; Titus became a good ranger but later changed his name to "Edmund" due to the fact he thought that Titus sounded like "Tights". Edmund would go on to shoot Zema Rovin accidentally and get hunted down and killed by a Rovin Death Squad. They both aspired to fight for the Grey Family, who ruled at the time. However, when they were of age, the Adalhards were in power and they joined them instead. Corvus became a Colonel in the military of Asgarnia. Asgarnia "Power is always dangerous. It attracts the worst and corrupts the best." Corvus entered the Adalhard military and quickly became acquainted with the way things worked. He developed a good working relationship with the General, Raine Murphy, and the Emperor himself. Corvus led the Asgarnian garrison forces in Varrock pre-Worshipper War but was relieved of command in favor of Raine when the real fighting started. Corvus was then reassigned to the Taverley border wall before it became part of Asgarnia. Things were tense with both Kandarin and the Kinshra during this time and three whole divisions were placed under his command. One day, when the Kinshra had lured and kidnapped the Princess, Corvus and Raine led all three divisions in storming the Black Knight fortress which was a total victory. The divisions only suffered minimal casualties, due to the fact that Kandarian Forces also showed up to help better relations. Corvus returned to his post and was decorated with an Asgarnian star by the Emperor for valor. Things began to go sour shortly after this. The Emperor was constantly under attack from Kinshra and Worshipper assassins. To escape this, he and a bright young squire thought up a plan. The squire was to pretend to be a Kinshra spy and stab the Emperor. However, the blade would be tipped with Cadava and the Emperor would only appear to be dead. The Empress appointed Hayley Spears of the Temple Knights to rule in his stead but only a few hours later the Emperor awoke with the Kinshra threat ended. This put the empire into chaos; The soldiers rioted and looted Falador and the castle, and lit the place on fire. Spears was kidnapped by vengeful royals only to be saved by Corvus. The Asgarnian Empire collapsed, and Corvus was out of employment. This he found with the short-lived Spears Dynasty, who took him on as their general. When their time was over he served King Alexander Acton I as the Commandant of the Faladian Forces. He served well in both of these roles but Asgarnia had become too unstable. It was time to move on. Corvus has attracted the attention of the Grey Family, who invited them to join their ranks. He agreed and became the owner of their business empire due to his keen businessman senses. He bought many banks in Asgarnia and Misthalin and tripled the profits of the company, becoming very rich in the process. Sometime during this period, he went to a Ritual of Rejuvination. He also contacted a group known as the Avarice and began to do jobs for them; it is alleged he broke into a Worshipper base and escape unscathed, no small feat for anyone. Grey Family Corvus' longtime military skills and apparent business sense quickly came to the attention of Varis Grey, a man who had been king of many places and often looked for people to adopt into his line. He met with Corvus about a possibility of joining the family and Corvus accepted. He set about building a banking empire for the Greys, purchasing most of the banks in Asgarnia and Misthalin, which exploded in growth. Soon, the Greys were raking in the cash from the venture and Corvus was well-rewarded. He became quite close to Varis and developed an animosity with his adopted brother, Galastus. Galastus was jealous that Corvus was treated so well and he felt that his talents were not being adequatly used. Galastus even tried to get Corvus killed at one point but the assassin didn't go through with it and Corvus never found out. Eventually, the banking empire began to slow as the great industries such as the Craven Company and Avery Industries' revenues dropped and their great mines closed. Gielinor found itself in an economic slump which really hasn't ended, even now. Corvus moved on, still a member of the Greys and keeping in contact with the family, but moving on to find more work. His business, however, never dulled. Yanille Corvus then joined the Yanille Legion after a year without military employment and met up with an old friend of his, Aryl. Aryl was the Optio at the time, a captain, of sorts. During this period, the Sicarii made enemies of Yanille and sent spies everyday to try and assassinate the King, Eden Syvian. Corvus and Eden together captured two Sicarii spies who they then held for Ransom. The novice Sicarius then signaled for a strike team which was quickly destroyed by the cities' artillery. This event marked a rise in conflict with the Sicarii, and all male Yanilleans were drafted. Corvus continued to train with the Yanilleans and hone his combat skills even more. When Eden decided that the kingdom had outgrown it's territory. He traded it to Kandarin for the Monvallis, the former cities of Burthorpe and Taverley. The entire Kingdom was moved to this location and Corvus was no exception. He grew closer with his fellow legionnaires and also furthered the Grey Family's interests, purchasing both Forges in Monvallis and keeping Avery Enterprises out of the area. He acquired the skilled Druidic smith Viktor Royce and his skill in Adamant to make weapons and armor for the company. One day, Corvus was drilling with the rest of the squad when one of the officers asked why he didn't have a Pilum. Corvus responded that he didn't have the ability to get one from the supply master, but the officer wouldn't have it. He had the entire legion beat Corvus until he couldn't move then had him flogged. Corvus was annoyed but shook it off. Corvus had some contact with Kandarin at this point and agreed to keep them informed on the state of things in the world, both through his jobs with the Mercenaries and his travelling. Service with Kandarin "War does not determine who is right. Only who is left" It was during this time that Corvus uncovered a scheme against Kandarin. Being a loyal friend to the kingdom he dug further and found that some fool named Castigo, who had previously had problems with the Crown, was trying to turn the nations of Gielinor against it by framing Kandarin for deadly naval assaults. He informed his brother, Galastus, and the ruling class of Ardougne before leading a joint Monvallis/Kandarin force against Castigo, wherein Castigo vanished after being pelted with liquid fire. Corvus was rewarded with titles of nobility and given barony of the province of Seer's Village in Kandarin. He promoted economic growth and education in his village and it prospered. But all good things, however must come to an end. When Cralix Praven invaded Rellekka, whom the Kandars had an alliance with, Corvus went with Galastus and the rest of their newly formed House Anjou to stop him. After clapping the Pravens in irons and brutally torturing Varus Praven, the Anjous found that Rellekka was meant to be invaded. Vectis was outraged and ordered them all executed but Galastus stopped it and sacrificed his wife, Maria, so the rest could escape. They went into hiding and planned a revolution against the Crown. Corvus became a general in the rebellion and was head of diplomatic negotiations where he made many alliances. Though, slowly, he began to think poorly of his brother; he didn't like fighting, but claimed that there must be a revolution. After leading the Fremennik in an engagement which failed to gain the ground Galastus wanted, Corvus was reprimanded harshly. The last straw came when the Worshippers visited Rellekka. Galastus thought they wanted to join them, and Corvus didn't like the Worshippers. Once insult was enough to get the female Worshipper to demand that his tongue be cut out. Neither Galastus or the Fremennik was willing to say no; they just watched. Corvus was forced to escape but in the process was banned from Rellekka. He left for Kandarin where he swore allegiance to Cralix and fed him information, everything he knew. He was rewarded with a pardon, a house, and some Praven soldier to guard him. He also received a commission with the Royal Infantry, with whom he is now encamped, waiting for the Rebel army. However, Corvus' erstwhile allies and competition, the Easterners of the Wushanko Isles, turned against Galastus and shot him to death in Rellekka, therefore ending the Rebellion. The Easterners then moved to invade Kandarin, and said that they would stop only when Corvus was handed over for whatever reason. Cralix, recognizing how Corvus had been faithful to both his word and the kingdom, refused, and war commenced, with Eastern Armies landing near Rellekka and advancing south. On the Run However, due to the "sheer incompetence and stupidity" of the new Queen, who had no experience in ruling, she let the Fremenniks make demands upon the Kingdom. One was Corvus was to be handed over. Since the Queen was barely a child and didn't know how things worked, the agreed. Corvus, however, was not to be found. In fact, he has retreated to his country estate, near to the Nocte-owned lands, with his girlfriend Johanna Cleeves shortly after he returned to Kandarin due to her fear of the Eastern Army. The Kandarians, even while at war with the East and the Fremennik, kept hunting him, deeming him enough of a threat that they sent the head of the Vectori personally after him. Corvus came to Cralix, and told him of his predicament. Cralix was ashamed and agreed to help him right this wrong. He set off to Kandarin to speak to the Queen while Corvus quietly returned to his manor. He lays low in there and hopes the Kandars will stop hunting him. The Kandars dispatched the Vectori to comb the country side for the man, but they were unable to locate him. He snuck onto House Praven land and met with Cralix, the former regent, who made him a personal guard and pardoned him. He then left to speak to the Queen about her mistakes and how to fix them. Sadly, Cralix was unable to reach the Queen and his death warrant was still about. He turned himself in to some of Cralix's men, who took him to a safehouse/jail where he now stays. He, of course, escapes every once in a while to get some fresh air and toy with the guards. After hearing that his old group, the Avarice Mercenaries, were having some trouble was a man named "Nolf", Corvus began to leave more often to help them defeat him. After a while, Corvus began to go to the Nocte port more often. There, he began to fall in love with the daughter of Khione, Katjaa. At first, Katjaa, having had bad experiences with men in general, pushed him away, but she couldn't stay cold forever. Monvallian Ranger Corvus returned to the Monvallian Republic, which was expanding rapidly and in need of veteran soldiers. Corvus trained hard and was recruited as a ranger, the elite special forces. He became acquainted with Nolfavrell, who turned out to be a better man than the Mercenaries made him out to be. They often ended up preforming field work together. During this time, Monvallis annexed Southern Asgarnia, and invaded Kandarin. Corvus only was there for the first skirmish, taking the lower half of the White Wolf Mountain; The next battle happened when he was on leave. A peace treaty ended the war shortly thereafter. During this time, Corvus' feelings towards Katjaa were fully reciprocated and Corvus proposed. Katjaa accepted and they were to be happily married. Khione, however, would not consent to the marriage, due to the fact Katjaa had been in many tough spots with men before. Khione also knew Corvus' true race, as did Katjaa, but they had both dealt with Mahjarrat in a relationship before, so they were fine. Corvus eventually argued Khione into submission and he and Katjaa moved into a small home in Altumaris, outside of Catherby. The Chancellor of Monvallis, Eden Syvian, declared that Monvallis would stay neutral in this war of the Gods and that Monvallian citizens should choose to become Godless. Naturally, this created an uproar, with many small militias and groups forming. Corvus, ever the sly one, joined the Godless side; they were more powerful, therefore they were more likely to win, even though he continued his allegiance to Zaros. The small skirmishes continued for a while until Eden Syvian mysteriously disappeared, and Pixie Arven took his place. Sadly, Pixie was not the greatest leader, and with the army smashed after the war with Kandarin, things began to slide. First Days as King Monvallis began to collapse and Corvus' adoptive father, Varis, took control of Rimmington and quickly built a small Empire consisting of Catherby, Monvallis, and Rimmington. Varis did not know how Galastus died (Corvus had him killed) and welcomed Corvus back as a prince with open arms. The Kingdom began to prosper as it became a foremost power in the world. After many tensions with the new Empire of Gielinor, Varis mysteriously disappeared, and Corvus took the throne of Anglia, becoming the king. Corvus quickly set about fixing up the decaying Kingdom. Signing into agreement with both Das Kaisereich and Imperial Misthalin a Tripartite Pact which protected all three nations from Empire attack, he re-affirmed Anglia's status as a world power. He also contacted ancient familial alliances such as those with the Arens and opened trade with the Menaphite Kingdom in the desert. Still, the Empire is ever-present, and the threat of war always looms. Corvus quickly became friends with the Emperor of Misthalin, Relius, and decided with him to make a mutually binding pact with Das Kaisereich Der Cruor. The Pact, also known as the Eastern Triumvate, was simply to guard against the Empire. Relius and Corvus, however, soon became fed up with the pretentiousness and idiocy of Aztarwyn Gonzo, the leader of Cruor. Aztarwyn was brought before the two and captured. Corvus ended his life with a sword to the side of the head. Shortly afterwards, Anglian and Misthalini forces sailed for the continent of Cruor and sacked the land, winning several key victories. Triumvate forces also ejected Cruor from the mainland and forced them onto their knees. Das Kaisereich's place in the pact is taken by the Menaphite Sultanate. The God Wars come to Anglia After the war with Cruor was ended and the great fortresses of that land cast down, Corvus sailed home a hero, his great fleets loaded with jewels and gold from the plundered country. He settled down for a bit, tending to internal affairs and relations with Falador. One morning, a huge host of trolls smashed through the border defences and poured into Northern Anglia, setting up a huge tower on which the War God himself manifested. Similarly, Armadylian soldiers set up camp just south of Falador proper. Corvus, in a meeting with Sir Bool Cowbra and Dion Magnan, agreed to back the Armadylians and redirected the returning troops to the walls of Falador and Burthorpe. A small Anglian division of just over 600 men then force-marched to Gunnarsgrunn, where they along with Barbarians, White Knights, and all multitude of independant fighters met the great Bandosian horde. While the Allied forces originally were victorious in driving the Bandosians back, an army of Worshippers attacked from the north and routed the Anglian troops, who were forced to retreat home in tatters. This defeat, however, lead to growing anti-Grey feelings in Anglia, and a conspiracy developed among the high-ranking leaders of the land against Corvus. After a good talk with these leaders, Corvus abdicated and fled. The Union-Kandarin War Around this time, Corvus' abilities attracted the attention of the post-Empire of Gielinor entity known as the Union. He joined the military and was promoted to Captain. This Union was secretly led by a group of shadowy Mahjarrat, and Corvus felt right at home. The Union landed troops on the shores of Kandarin, by now a crumbling kingdom, and quickly took the southern half of the country in a quick one-two campaign. Within two weeks, the Kingdom's military had all but been wiped out and the Union controlled the southern portion of the capital, Ardougne. Fierce street-to-street fighting emerged as the main Union army moved to strike and wipe the dying Kandars from the earth once and for all. The battle was fierce, with a surprise Agrevian army coming in from the east. Although they managed to take the Market, the Union had already crushed all resistance near the castle and the west of the city. Corvus, in light of his acheivements during the campaign, was promoted to General and attached to Castellan Ausar Dae as an adjutant. Corvus took control of all Union forces inside of the city. However, at this time, the Mahjarrat council decided that Ausar was untrustworthy, and Corvus was given the additional task of watching him and eliminating him if he became too suspicious. Homes and Properties Corvus maintains multiple homes and estates across Gielinor using his savings from his time as a banking lord and the money he earns from being a member of a powerful royal family #Aethius Manor - A small estate in Asgarnia, being little more then a medium-size home with a stables. Rarely used and has recently fallen into disrepair. This is where Corvus grew up, but back then the place was thriving. Now it is a shadow of it's former glory. However, General Corvus is taking a renewed interest in the place now and is looking at getting it fixed. (Landscaled Carnillean home, but run-down.) #Anjou Hall - Corvus' large country estate south of the Cad, the Nocte capital. This is where he lives during vacation. It has a large, new manor house which is polished white stone. The manor house includes parlors, libraries, several bedrooms and a dining hall along with a study. There are also two outbuildings, one of which contains games, a poker room, and an arena while the other contains a workshop, kitchen and chapel. All of these open out onto pleasant and well tended garden with a road leading through a large iron gate to the city. The property is surrounder by a 5' high stone wall and the only point of entry is the gate. The place is completely self-sustaining with farms, wells, and livestock on a road off to the side, where some farmers tend that area. (Landscaled POH to right outside of the Cad.) #67 East Pike - Corvus and Katjaa's hopeful future residence. Once part of an estate that had been cut apart and sold. It was the manor house. As it hasn't been in use for about 15 years it's in a poor condition and a definite fixer-upper. Isolated and hidden by the woods, the main entry point is a dirt path with the only markage being crumbling pillars with oddly new plaques which say "67". Corvus got it for very cheap because of several problems, such as a leaky roof and rotten supports which he hopes to have fixed. Renovation is in progress. (Landscaled Sinclair, but run down.) #The Resolute - Corvus' floating command ship which was originally built for the Rebel Army but now serves in the Anglian Navy. The ship is 300 feet long, and has 202 cannons, 100 to each side with two multicannons bolted to the deck. The ship is slow and ponderous but can soak up damage and transport large amounts of troops or supplies due to the size of the hull. It has six Void Knight style landing craft suspended on cranes, three on both sides of the boat. The ship has two decks in the stern dedicated solely to being comfortable with bedrooms, a lounge, and an office among other things. The ship was built by Concendo Industries and cost a whopping two million coins (RSGP system) which drained a fair amount of Corvus' money.. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Warrior Category:Anjou Category:Kandarin Category:Political Figure Category:Modern Magic user Category:Male Category:Knight Category:Asgarnia Category:Zarosian Category:Good Category:Commander Category:Royalty Category:The Kingdom of Anglia Category:Married Category:Fremennik